1. Field of the Invention
This invention consists of a method and platform for providing an interactive internet computer-driven IP based streaming video/audio webcam meeting and interview apparatus, intended for the process of job search, employer recruiting and selection of candidates for employment.
Specifically this invention will enable employers to “Enhance Conventional Recruiting Methods by Embracing New Computer-Driven Video Conferencing Technology” all through a convenient web site which will allow both Employers and Candidates a convenient and unique method of employee recruitment and employment search. This invention truly enhances conventional online recruiting methods by allowing Candidates and Employers to meet through video conferencing in real time from remote locations. Additionally, employers will be able to view personalized candidate profiles with their written and video resumes, personal pictures, contact information and any additional personal/professional information intended to attract employers. Through this invention, the employer may schedule and perform pre-hire interviews (pre-hire conversations) with candidates internationally or conference with current employees and or other companies registered with this online computer driven apparatus via a webcam or any IP based streaming media video input/output device that has the ability to connect to the World Wide Web or the “Web” for employment purposes.
Further the objective of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus of establishing intimate relationships between employers seeking candidates and candidates seeking employment opportunities. This invention will allow employers to “Virtually” meet a candidate and vice-versa without actually having the candidate present. This will further reduce global pollution, reduce wasted company expenditures and reduce wasted time by eliminating the need to physically travel to interview or meet for the purpose of employment.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Many resources are presently available to assist businesses in finding candidates to fill their available employment positions. Presently there are a few major methods of finding candidates: first is direct advertisement through newspapers, company websites and job bulletin boards. Within these advertisements a typical employer's advertisement may include, a focused skill-set, a brief description, a contact person, phone number or fax number. There are many disadvantages to this recruiting method. In this recruitment model, employers may be limiting the number of candidates viewing their advertisement due to the limited market reach of the advertisement method chosen (i.e. the newspaper, company website homepages, magazines, etc.). This recruiting model may require the employer to advertise multiple times and expand its market reach with surrounding area newspapers, magazines, and multiple job bulletin boards, etc. Unfortunately the employer has little to no control over the newspaper or magazine's target audience and the employer must blindly search and filter through the candidates responding to these postings. Additionally, the Employer may incur substantially higher advertisement expenses and a loss of time posting and reposting with little to no results.
The second employment recruiting model would be indirect or assisted recruiting. This is where the employer may pay a third party company, either an internet driven recruiter or a human driven recruiting company to advertise their available employment opportunities within databases offering a much higher candidate exposure and possibly pre-qualified candidates. With human driven recruiting companies, an employer may incur substantially higher costs for recruiting candidates through finders fees, advertisement fees, etc. Also, there is still a risk that the employer would waste time searching through excess marginal or unqualified candidates submitted from the human driven recruiting company due to human error and misunderstandings, resulting in increased recruiting costs and a substantial loss of time.
With Internet computer-driven recruiting systems, an employer may incur a large annual fee to have access to this type of recruiting apparatus. With this model, not only does the employer incur an annual fee, it can also consume a significant amount of its Personnel Department's time. Most internet recruiting inventions offer large vast databases with many candidates, resumes and search filtering devices intended to assist and filter the searching for candidates relevant to the employer's available employment opportunities. While the online recruiting method utilizes the advantage of the internet's broad market reach it lacks the vital element of Human Interaction and the ability to obtain an intimate relationship via the internet computer-driven recruiting apparatus. In the online computer-driven recruitment model, the employer will lose substantial time through such things as; posting available job openings, screening through impersonal candidate profiles, searching through impersonal resumes, lastly scheduling and performing blind interviews resulting in both higher costs of advertisements and a substantial loss of time.